


The Girl at the Store

by Hoshiumislesbianbff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Reader, Harem, Inarizaki, Multi, XReader, inarizaki harem, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiumislesbianbff/pseuds/Hoshiumislesbianbff
Summary: One certain deaf girlAt one certain storeShe slowly attracts the attention of the Inarizaki Volleyball club.But she won't be able to hear three certain words even if she wanted to.(Separate endings)(Slow updates I'm sorry-)【The Girl at the Store; Haikyuu (Various) x Reader】
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/deaf reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, OC/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Oomimi Ren/Reader, Original Character/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Suna rintaro/deaf reader, akagi michinari/deaf reader, aran Ojiro/deaf reader, kita shinsuke/deaf reader, miya osamu/deaf reader, oomimi ren/deaf reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. 1. The Girl at the Store

The Inarizaki volleyball club finished up their practice. 

"Hey? Kita aren't you gonna buy us something to eat?" Ojiro asked as the team walked down the road

"I'm kinda low right now"

"I believe that store over there has affordable food." Omimi says pointing over at a small store to their right

"It looks like a small nice store. L/N's Snacks" Suna says looking up from his phone

"What a weird name."

"Why not it seems nice" They crossed the road and entered the small store.

"Hello?"

They walked up to the counter and saw a small girl.

"Hi there?" Kita said

She smiled and stood up

She started doing 'strange' hand signs

"What the-" the Miya twins said in confusion

"Hello! F/N! Why didn't you get me. They don't know sign language. Sorry about that hello."

"Oh hello we were wondering if you have any dumplings left? Ten preferably."

"Oh yes" the middle aged woman turned to the girl and signed something 

The small girl ran into a back room and ran back with two bags

"Here you go sir credit or cash?"

"Cash" he pulled out some money and handed it to her

"Ok that will be 8.99"

She went into the cash register and started talking

"Sorry my daughter she's deaf."

"Oh no don't be sorry."

"She's around the age of you young men actually."

Ojiro noticed a small jar with many coins in it

'Please help me get my daughter hearing aids.'

There looked like there was lot but definitely not enough.

He took a couple quarters from his pocket and put them in the jar.

"Here is your change and have a good day."

The small girl smiled at them a waved them goodbye

They waved at her and smiled a bit and left

"What a strange family" Osamu said munching on his dumpling

"They seem nice right?" Akagi said with his mouthful of other snacks he got

"Yeah, those were surprisingly cheap for ten and they don't taste that bad"

"Yeah"

Everyone slightly thought about the small deaf girl around their age.

'There's a small part of me that wants to get to know her' Ojiro thought to himself 

The next few days Ojiro asked Kita everyday if they were gonna get food at the end of practice.

"Why do you keep asking?" He questions 

"I was just wondering because I'd be willing to pay" he lied but he did have enough money for it

"Sure I guess we can" he said

"We're getting food?" Osamu asked

"Yeah but Ojiro is paying this time"

"Yes!" Osamu went back to practicing

"Do you remember that deaf girl?" Akagi asked Atsumu 

"Oh yeah! She seems interesting"

"Something about her is off"

"What do you mean? She's just a girl without hearing"

"No but I feel like there's something more to it" 

Akagi questioned what was different about her from other deaf people

"Woo! More dumplings!" Osamu shouted with his hands in the air

"Calm down."

The arrived at the store and entered

They saw the same deaf girl sitting down in the chair smiling.

"Uh hello? Mrs. L/N?" Aran calls out

The small girl pulls out a notebook and write something down and slides it towards him 

What can I get you? 

She slid the pen to him signaling for him to write something down

10 more dumplings please

He slid it back to the girl and she nodded

She ran to the back room and came out with two bags

Another person comes out from the back just as she places down the two bags on the counter

"What the hell are you doing?" A tall looking boy says leaning against the wall

She turns to the boy and signed something 

I want to help out

"Yeah yeah

"Anyways two bags of dumplings?"

"Oh yes"

He does something on the cash register

"If you're wondering, she not fully deaf she can barely hear anything though."

"Oh alright"

She walks over behind the counter and taps Osamu on the shoulder

"Huh?"

She hands him a note

Are you Atsumu Miya?

Atsumu peered over his shoulder and laughed

He takes the pen and notebook 

No I'm Osamu Miya the blonde one is Atsumu

"Hey F/N what the hell are you doing?" The boy asked

She quickly grabbed something from her pocket and put it in his hand

She ran away to the back room a bit red

"Sorry she's kinda weird when it comes to boys, anyways cash or credit?"

"Credit"

Ojiro handed him his credit card and swiped it

"Receipt?"

"No thank you"

"Alright you're free to go"

They left the store and started eating their dumplings 

"Hey what did she hand you Osamu?"

"She handed me a two grape candy things and I think I'm supposed to give one to Atsumu."

"Ok then give it to me!"

"No I want it"

"You fatty! Give it to me!"

"Just give it Osamu" Kita said

"Alright fine"

Osamu wasted no time and put it in his mouth 

"ARG! It's so sour!"

"Jesus!" Atsumu yelled 

"maybe she had a thing against you two?"  
Suna suggested 

"Wait actually it's really good." Atsumu said in surprise 

"Hmm, oh yeah it is!"

"Nevermind then"

They all laughed and enjoyed their dumplings together 

'F/N L/N? Looks like she's caught my interest' Atsumu thought

'She must be a fan of us? F/N L/N? Interesting'


	2. 2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna Rintarou starts to think about the deaf girl he met at the store.

Suna found himself thinking about that deaf girl at that store

'She's just deaf there's nothing special about her beside that?'

"Suna please read this chapter" the teacher said

"Sure ok.."

Once again at practice he was thinking about her

"Hey Osamu"

"Hm what is it?"

"Remember that girl in the shop the one that gave you that candy?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"What's her name?"

"Woah- I mean it's F/N."

"Ah ok thanks"

"Your welcome?"

Suna walked away and continued to practice 

"What's up with him?" Akagi asks

"I know right! He's actually asking about a girl."

"Then again she is very interesting"

Practice ends and they pass by the same shop

"Hey I want to get something from there" suna says crossing the street

"Uh alright?" Ginjima says

Suna enters the shop and sees the same girl sitting there with a smile on her face

He waves hi and looks around the shop

"I'll just get whatever I can afford."

He grabbed two bags of chips and a soda then headed to the cashier

He placed down the items and she wrote something down on her notepad

Is that all?

Yes 

he wrote back

She scanned the items and put them in a bag

6.99 cash or credit?

He handed her some money and she put it in

"ch-cha-ng-ch-ange" she mumbled out as she gave him his change

"Oh wow."

She slipped the receipt into the bag with a another thing

"Hey what did you put in- oh wait she can barely hear me"

She pushed the bag over to him and smiled.

She waved goodbye as he walked out the small store

Suna grabbed the receipt and inspected it

At the bottom it said

Please text me   
***-***-****  
Enjoy the candy٩( 'ω' )و

"Wow, for a girl that was really smooth."

He looked around in the bag for a candy. He picked it up 

He dropped it in his mouth and his face turned red as he coughed 

"What hell! Why is it spicy?!?"

He read the wrapper and it said

A spicy outside and a soft inside

'Who even made this! Why would she give me this?'

The spicy part slowly started to go away so he could taste the sweet inside

'Oh, this is really good.' He quickly finished the candy leaving him with a satisfied mouth

"I guess she wasn't trying to kill me. Good to know" he took a look at the receipt again and pulled out his phone to enter in her phone number

He messaged her

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna

Hey it's Suna, that boy from earlier. Thanks 

7:53 p.m

Shortly after she responded 

To: Rintaro Suna  
From: F/N L/N

Your welcome. Was it good?

7:53 p.m

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna

Yeah it was good. The center was good

7:54 p.m

To: Rintaro Suna  
From: F/N L/N

It must have been spicy. I don't really like spicy but it's worth it when you get to the center

7:54 p.m

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna

How old are you?

7:54 p.m

To: Rintaro Suna  
From: F/N L/N

17 you are too right?

7:55 p.m

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna 

Yeah. Do you like volleyball?

7:55 p.m

To: Rintaro Suna   
From: F/N L/N

Yes! I loved it before I lost my hearing. 

7:55

"Lost her hearing?" He raised an eyebrow 

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna

You use to be able to hear?

7:56 p.m

To: Rintaro Suna  
From: F/N L/N

Yeah I lost it at 10. It's been really hard but I've learned sign language and I can still slightly hear people (including myself) and I remember how to say some stuff like change

7:56 p.m

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna

That's cool.

7:56 p.m

To: Rintaro Suna  
From: F/N L/N

I got to go! Bye Suna!

7:57 p.m

He didn't bother responding and just looked at the sky

'I was interested and now I have her number? Strange, but it's kinda enjoyable'

He smiled at the sky and continued to walk to his house

The next day at practice he was not doing well in his blocks.

"Suna! Go take a break to clear your head. You're not fit for volleyball right now" the coach yelled when he failed a block for the 12th time 

"Ok"

He walked to the bench and sat down 

'I can't barely even block. That girl is really messing with my head'

He snuck out his phone from his bag and messaged her

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna

Hey, how are you?

3:47 p.m

To: Rintaro Suna  
From: F/N L/N

Oh hi! I'm good aren't you still at school?

3:48 p.m

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna

Yeah. I'm at practice right now I'm taking a break

3:48 p.m

To: Rintaro Suna  
From: F/N L/N

Can I come see? I haven't seen a volleyball in years! I know you're a really good middle blocker

3:49 p.m

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna

How do you know I'm a middle blocker and a good one?

3:49 p.m

To: Rintaro Suna  
From: F/N L/N

Don't be alarmed but I know you're an amazing blocker because I watched your games all the time. I mostly started to watch them because I heard of Atsumu before I went deaf. When saw him on a volleyball website I searched up some matches. I can't believe you went to nationals!

3:51 p.m

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna

Stalker

3:51 p.m

To: Rintaro Suna   
From: F/N L/N

Can I go? :p

3:51 p.m

To: F/N L/N   
From: Rintaro Suna 

No you'd distract me. Then the coach would get mad

3:52 p.m

To: Rintaro Suna  
From: F/N L/N

PLEASE? I'm not distracting

3:52 p.m

He was about to text back but then Akagi saw him.

"Ooo! Who's that?" Akagi said taking the phone from him

"Hey give it back..!"

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna 

Nojskonw&/"

3:53 p.m

"Hey! Give it back!" He yelled trying to snatch it back

"Hm? Who's F/N? Oh! That girl from the store? How did you get her phone number? Hey she can come to our practice!"

To: F/N L/N  
From: Rintaro Suna 

Hey you can totally come! By the way I'm Akagijsk

3:54 p.m

"Seriously Akagi give it back or I'll stomp on you"

"Jeez ok here!"

"Hey what are you two doing? Get pack to practice now Suna. Akagi go back as well" the coach yelled

"Yessir"

He sadly put his phone away without texting you back

'It's been ten minutes he's not texting back yet? He was texting non sense as well. Maybe he just went back to practice.?'

To: Rintaro Suna  
From: F/N L/N

Did you go back to practice? Anyways please come by after practice.

4:03 p.m

A bit sad, she puts her phone down and looks up at a customer 

They looked angry?


	3. 3. Customers

"I'm going to that store again" Suna said walking across the street 

"I'll go. I need food as well" Akagi said as he ran next to him

"Oh alright you two?" Kita said confused 

They entered the shop and saw the sma smiling girl but she seemed to be staring off into space

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know just pick out what you what"

"Akagi, why exactly do you need 4 packs of marshmallows?"

"We ran out yesterday"

"Why do you even have a stash like that- you know what never mind."

They place their food on the counter but the girl didn't break away from her trance

"Hey. Earth to F/N." Suna says

"She can't hear"

"Oh right" 

He hesitantly touched her shoulders and shook her

She jumped up a bit and breathed 

Sorry 

It's alright

Suns noticed she seemed off, like a bit anxious.

She scanned their items and gave them the total

15.99

Credit 

Akagi wrote down

She handed the the bag and smiled

She waved them off with not a smile but a smirk.

'Oh jeez what did she give him?' Suna thought wearily

"Hey there's a note here?"

"What does it say?"

"It's says, hi Akagi right? I'm a fan of you text me and enjoy the candy I gave you!

***-***-****

That's so smooth. How!" He shouts out

"That's kinda how I she gave me her number. Text her if you want but she's gonna be really sad if you don't"

"Don't worry I will! Also wheres the candy I don't see anything- Nevermind I found it"

He picks it up out the bag and sticks it in his mouth 

"Oh you got a lollipop?"

"Yeah! And it's really good! Wow! And there's different flavors! What brand is this?"

'She has the best taste in sweets' Suna thinks as he looks at the libero

'Wow! She's so smooth. It even worked on Suna!' Akagi though as he licked the lollipop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this one but yeah.
> 
> I'm probably gonna edit this story later after I finish it all.
> 
> Also the angry customer thing will come back later if you're wondering
> 
> Goodbye and enjoy your day!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda new to Ao3. Oh yeah I have a wattpad same user as here


End file.
